Sunshine Becomes You
by Akiko Usagi
Summary: Sungmin sang pembenci Vampire, sangat membenci para makhluk penghisap darah itu. Kyuhyun sang Vampire bangsawan, sejak kecil tidak pernah bisa meminum darah, setiap darah yang ia minum selalu dimuntahkan. KyuMin / Yaoi /
1. Chapter 1

_**Sunshine becomes u**_

 _ **KyuMin**_

 _ **BL / Yaoi**_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _ **Romance / Fantasy**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Ini hanyalah sebuah Fanfiction, tidak ada niat untuk melecehkan para tokoh. Dipersembahkan untuk KyuMin Shipper.**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

* * *

Pria itu menyeringai, menatap jijik makhluk kering kerontang yang terbaring diatas kasur. Tubuh kehitaman itu ia tendang dengan penuh kemurkaan, menusukkan belati ditangannya berkali-kali. Sepasang foxy indahnya menyiratkan kebencian dan dendam yang amat dalam. Ada luka dari pancaran matanya.

Bunuh bunuh bunuh dan hancurkan.

Satu persatu suara itu menggema dikepalanya. Ia tidak tau sosok dibawahnya ini entah sudah korban yang keberapa. Dan ia tidak peduli. Pria itu bahkan berharap menyapu habis seluruh para penghisap darah itu dari muka bumi. Melenyapkan mereka hingga menjadi abu. Dan mengembalikan kedamaian dunia seperti beratus tahun yang lalu. Kezaman dimana para penghisap darah ini hanyalah sebuah mitos belaka, bukan kaum mayoritas seperti sekarang ini.

Ia menarik nafas. Rasa yang berbeda setiap kali ia berhasil membunuh satu penghisap darah. Kembali menatap jijik lalu menarik belatinya dari tubuh kaku kering kerontang itu. Seringai puas tersungging dari sudut bibirnya. Masih banyak Vampire diluar sana yang harus ia bunuh. Salahkan saja para makhluk kotor itu. Selain haus akan darah manusia, mereka juga haus akan seks. Sialan, mati saja mereka semua.

Cih. Pria itu berdecih. Seandainya ia tidak bergabung dengan pasukan pemberontak, mungkin ia tidak akan bisa semudah ini membunuh para Vampire. Dan seandainya Hangeng tidak menemukannya saat itu, mungkin ia sudah menjadi salah satu dari puluhan manusia yang menjadi peliharaan para makhuk sialan itu. Atau lebih buruknya ia akan menjadi budak seks mereka. Oh memikirkan berhubungan seks dengan Vampire saja membuatnya jijik setengah mati.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang, hanya dengan mengandalkan tubuhnya, ia berhasil membunuh para penghisap darah itu. Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang tau, karena 5 menit setelah Vampire mati, tubuh mereka akan menjadi abu. Jangankan untuk memberitahukan rekan mereka, berteriak minta tolongpun para makhluk terkutuk itu tidak akan sanggup.

Lee Sungmin nama pria itu. Ia mengambil kemejanya yang sempat dilepas oleh si Vampire. Cih, bermimpi saja makhluk terkutuk itu bisa memerawaninya. Diambilnya dompet sang Vampire, menyeringai ketika melihat isinya. Sepertinya Vampire yang ia bunuh ini dari kalangan atas. Bergegas ia keluar dari motel sewaan setelah mengemasi abu si vampire, mencari kendaraan menuju rumah. Ia lelah dan butuh istirahat. Besok ia akan kembali mencari mangsa.

.

.

 _Seoul tahun 2713, meski zaman semakin canggih namun manusia tidak bisa menghindari makhluk yang datang dari zaman kuno. Makhluk penghisap darah yang disebut Vampire oleh para leluhur mereka. Makhluk yang menurut catatan kuno tidak tahan terhadap cahaya matahari. Namun itu salah. Semua itu mungkin memang terjadi pada Vampire kuno. Tapi Vampire pada zaman ini mereka bahkan hidup normal layaknya manusia. Bekerja dan tidur. Yang membedakan hanyalah kebutuhan mereka akan darah dan seks. Serta kecepatan dan kekuatan mereka yang sanggup membunuh manusia sekali kedip._

 _Dunia dikuasai oleh para Vampire. Manusia yang tersisa ditempatkan berdasarkan kesehatan tubuh dan darah.. Mereka dibiarkan membuat keturunan sebanyak mungkin dan itu terdaftar dikementrian Vampire. Manusia pada zaman ini terbagi tiga, yang pertama adalah ternak para Vampire, mereka akan tinggal bersama Vampire. Rela memberikan darah bahkan tubuh demi sang majikan. Yang kedua adalah ternak untuk pengembangbiakan manusia. Mereka akan ditempatkan disebuah tempat, tugas mereka hanya membuat dan melahirkan keturunan. Sedangkan mereka yang tidak layak untuk dua bagian ini akan bekerja seperti manusia biasa. Hanya saja hidup mereka sepenuhnya adalah milik para Vampire. Budak. Itulah istilah yang tepat untuk mereka para buangan._

 _Jangan heran jika dijalan kau akan menemui Vampire yang berjalan bersama manusia. Mungkin manusia itu adalah inang yang akan menjadi tempat anak-anak penghisap darah mereka bersarang. Tentu saja mengandung bayi Vampire adalah hal yang berbahaya bagi manusia, ketika melahirkan si bayi akan merobek perut sang ibu dan menyebabkan kematian. Namun para Vampire tidak peduli. Bagi mereka meneruskan keturunan adalah hal yang wajib. Karena sangat langka para wanita Vampire bisa hamil. Entah kutukan atau apa, saat ini Vampire murni bisa dihitung jumlahnya. Karena itulah mereka menempati posisi tertinggi._

 _Pemerintahan dikuasai oleh Vampire. Bahkan demi menjaga kelangsungan makanan mereka, para makhluk penghisap darah itu membangun sebuah tempat khusus untuk mengembang biakkan manusia. Tentu saja ini murni anak manusia tanpa pencampuran._

 _Cara makan Vampire juga berbeda. Mereka tidak akan minum dari tubuh sang manusia seperti para leluhur mereka, tapi darah manusia akan dikeluarkan dengan alat dan disalurkan kedalam tabung besar melalui selang. Karena jika mereka meminum langsung dari manusia, maka itu sangat berbahaya bagi manusia. Bisa-bisa mereka kehilangan control yang mengakibatkan matinya para hewan ternak. Tentu saja menjaga kelangsungan hidup para ternak adalah prioritas mereka juga._

 _Tapi ada juga sisi gelapnya. Banyak para Vampire yang bisa meminum langsung darah manusia dari si empu. Dan ini melalui jalur illegal. Seperti bar-bar dan tempat hiburan malam lainnya yang menyediakan para manusia pemuas kebutuhan seks dan dahaga para Vampire._

 _Dunia memang kejam. Tapi begitulah cara manusia bertahan. Menurut kabar, manusia yang berhubungan seks dengan Vampire dan darahnya diminum langsung oleh Vampire bisa membuat manusia sedikit kebal terhadap senjata tajam. Seolah cairan dari sang Vampire adalah obat kebal. Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak kebal terhadap taring Vampire. Terlebih uang yang mereka dapatkan juga cukup menggiurkan. Karena itulah, daripada mati kelaparan, para manusia buangan lebih memilih untuk menjadi budak seks._

 _._

 _._

"Kau melakukannya lagi?" Eunhyuk menyerahkan segelas air putih pada sahabatnya. "Kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri, Min." Pria bergummy smile itu duduk dikursi. Menatap Sungmin yang berbaring dikasur mereka yang sempit. "Bagaimana kalau kau bertemu Vampire yang kuat. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja terhadapmu."

Sungmin mendesah lelah. "Itu kita pikirkan nanti saja, Hyuk-ah. Aku lelah. Lagipula ini sudah tugas kita."

Eunhyuk menarik nafas berat. "Tadi saat kau pergi ada beberapa prajurit kerajaan yang datang. Mereka mengecek rumah kita." Tutur Eunhyuk. Ia tau meski matanya terpejam. Tapi Sungmin mendengarkan perkataannya. "Mereka ingin memastikan apakah ada pasukan pemberontak dirumah ini."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku berhasil mengelabui mereka." Eunhyuk melemparkan sebungkus keripik kentang kearah Sungmin dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh sahabatnya itu. Huh, Sungmin cukup peka meski matanya tertutup. "Yang mereka tau aku tinggal sendirian dan mengurus bar pinggir kota. Cih, para prajurit sialan itu haus akan uang. Cukup aku berikan segepok uang, maka mereka tidak akan mengecek tubuhku."

"Itu bagus." Sungmin merobek bungkus keripiknya. "Setidaknya sampai saat ini mereka tidak tau identitas kita dan pasukan pemberontak lainnya." Ya Sungmin bersyukur. Berkat kecerdasan Eunhyuk, mereka yang sebenarnya punya tubuh bagus dan layak untuk dijadikan hewan ternak ini bisa menghindari pemeriksaan. Terlebih identitas mereka sebagai pasukan pemberontak tidak ketahuan.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Kau berhati-hatilah. Akan sangat berbahaya kalau kau bertemu dengan para bangsawan." Lanjutnya. "Selagi bisa aku akan terus mengelabui para prajurit itu."

"Hmm…" jawab Sungmin singkat. "Aku ingin istirahat." Ia menggeliat, menelan sisa keripik terakhir dimulutnya. "Malam ini aku akan datang terlambat. Ada pertemuan dengan pasukan."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Berhati-hatilah. Sepertinya pihak kerajaan sudah curiga kalau masih ada pasukan pemberontak yang tersisa. Akhir-akhir ini mereka sering berpatroli dan memeriksa tempat-tempat terpencil. Kau sampaikan saja isi rapatnya nanti padaku. Prajurit akan curiga jika aku tidak berada di club malam ini."

"Kau tenang saja." Sungmin menyeringai. "Mereka tidak akan menemukan kita dengan mudah. Dan aku akan menyampaikan pesanmu pada Hangeng hyung. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menjaga pasukan kita dari para makhluk sialan itu."

"Tapi aku masih mengkhawatirkanmu." Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dengan raut khawatir. "Kau taukan aku sangat menyayangimu. Hanya kau satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa meski kita tidak ada hubungan darah sedikitpun."

"Arasseoyo." Sungmin melempari Eunhyuk dengan bantal. "Jangan bersikap dramatis didepanku." Pria itu berbalik memunggungi Eunhyuk. Ia tidak suka jika sosok yang lebih kecil beberapa bulan darinya itu mulai bersikap cengeng. Cih, Sungmin benci akan hal ini.

.

.

"Kau tidak meminum sarapanmu lagi?" Yesung menatap gelas penuh darah diatas meja. Sedikitpun gelas itu belum disentuh oleh pria yang kini tengah duduk bermalasan disofa sembari menatap jauh keluar jendela kaca besar dihadapannya. "Kyuhyun-ah. Jawab aku."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Aku tidak menyukai darah mereka."

Yesung berdecih. Mengambil posisi duduk didepan sang adik. "Kalau kau seperti ini terus tubuhmu akan melemah, Kyuhyun-ah. Setidaknya kau cicipi darah mereka sedikit saja."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya kearah jendela. "Apa gunanya aku meminum darah mereka kalau pada akhirnya aku tetap memuntahkannya."

Yesung mengerang frustasi. Ini memang menjadi masalah serius sang adik sejak ia lahir. Kyuhyun tidak bisa meminum darah manusia. Tubuhnya seolah menolak darah mereka. Selama ini Kyuhyun bertahan hidup dari ramuan yang dibuat tabib kerajaan, namun akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa bertahan dengan ramuan itu. Entah karena apa setiap darah atau ramuan yang ia minum akan dimuntahkan kembali. Padahal sebagai seorang Vampire ia sangat membutuhkan darah.

Yesung dan kedua orang tuanya bukan tidak mencarikan solusi, sudah banyak manusia yang mereka tangkap dan mencobakan darahnya untuk Kyuhyun, namun tetap saja tubuh Kyuhyun menolak darah mereka. Bahkan keluarga Yesung sudah meminta pertolongan pada pihak kerajaan untuk mengobati Kyuhyun, namun tetap saja tidak berhasil.

"Malam ini kau harus ikut denganku."

"Kemana?"

"Mencarikan obat untukmu."

.

.

Disinilah Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Heechul sahabat mereka berada. Bar dipinggir kota seoul. Yesung mendapatkan saran ini dari seorang teman. Mungkin bukan ide yang buruk. Siapa tau salah satu sampah disini bisa menjadi penawar bagi Kyuhyun.

Heechul berdecih. Vampire bangsawan itu menatap jijik tempat kumuh dihadapannya. Ia juga menatap jijik sekumpulan pelacur yang berada diluar bar. Bermaksud lebih dulu mendapatkan pelanggan daripada teman mereka didalam sana. Manusia memang licik.

"Aku bahkan tidak tertarik pada makhluk kotor seperti mereka." Desis Heechul.

"Kalau begitu tutup saja penciumanmu." Yesung tidak bercanda. Vampire seperti mereka bisa menghentikan indra penciuman selama dua jam. "Aku berharap kedatangan kita malam ini tidak sia-sia." Ia melirik Kyuhyun. Sang adik terlihat semakin lemah akhir-akhir ini. Kulit pucatnya terlihat semakin pucat, serta lingkaran hitam diarea bawah mata yang membuat penampilannya semakin seram. Hanya jubah yang ia pakailah yang menandakan kalau ia seorang bangsawan kelas atas.

"Bisakah kita menyingkirkan para pelacur diluar?" Heechul kembali bersuara. "Aku jijik melihat mereka."

"Abaikan saja." Ucap Yesung pada yang lebih tua diantara mereka. "Kita kesini bukan mau mencari lawan, hyung. Tapi mencari penawar untuk Kyuhyun. Tolong singkirkan egomu sebentar saja."

Heechul melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang berdiri tanpa semangat disebelah Yesung. "Apa kau yakin para sampah disini bisa menjadi penawar bagi bocah sialan itu?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata. Heechul selalu memanggilnya dengan bocah sialan. Dasar pria setengah wanita. Seandainya pria nyentrik yang mengaku lebih cantik dari wanita itu bukan sahabat Yesung, mungkin ia sudah menendangnya jauh-jauh.

"Kita sudah mencarinya dikalangan atas bahkan diantara para ternak yang di kembangbiakkan, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang cocok. Mungkin saja ditempat ini kita akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa membantu Kyuhyun."

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi kau jalan duluan, aku tidak suka para pelacur sialan itu memegang tubuhku." Heechul mendengus jijik, menatap sekumpulan pelacur yang tengah menunggu mereka dengan seribu pose yang membuat Heechul mual. Cih, laki-laki maupun wanita sama saja. Lihatlah para lelaki itu, bahkan mereka lebih agresif dari wanita.

Yesung menarik nafas berat. ia berjalan memimpin didepan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berada ditengah dengan Heechul dibelakang mereka. Masih ia dengar umpatan kasar Heechul ketika salah satu pelacur memeganginya. Oh Heechul lebih berisik dari wanita.

Begitu melewati para pelacur, mereka dihadapkan pada lorong yang panjang dan gelap. Tapi mereka adalah Vampire, melewati tempat yang gelap bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi mereka. Ujung dari lorong yang panjang, mereka dihadapkan pada dua orang manusia berbadan kekar. Menatap mereka dengan garang. Oh Heechul ingin tertawa sekarang, apa mereka tidak tau tengah berhadapan dengan para Vampire bangsawan? Mereka bisa saja membunuh para kecoa busuk ini dengan mudah tanpa perlu mengotori tangan.

"Katakan passwordnya." Salah satu dari manusia itu menghadang para bangsawan berwajah rupawan.

"Apa passwordnya? Kami baru saja kesini hari ini." Yesung yang berada paling depan berucap setenang mungkin. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Heechul mengambil bagian ini. Bisa-bisa pria cantik itu mengeluarkan segala macam umpatan yang ia ketahui. Bukannya mendapatkan penawar untuk Kyuhyun, mereka malah akan berakhir dengan genangan darah.

"Kalian masih baru?" Pria disisi kanan menyipitkan mata. Menatap curiga kearah makhluk rupawan dihadapannya. Dari pakaian dan cara berbicara saja pria kekar itu tau, yang dihadapinya adalah Vampire bangsawan. Ia bisa mati jika mencari gara-gara dengan mereka. "kalian bukan pasukan kerajaan kan?"

Heechul berdecih. "Apa pakaian kami menunjukkan pakaian prajurit sialan itu?"

"Tidak, kami bukan pasukan kerajaan." Yesung cepat-cepat menjawab. "Kami kesini berkat seorang kawan. Kami hanya ingin mencari bunga." Ya, Zhoumi yang merekomendasikan tempat ini padanya mengatakan kalau ia menyebut kata bunga itu artinya mereka ingin mencari pelacur. Dan tentu saja orang-orang berbadan kekar itu paham.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh masuk." Ucap sang pria disebelah kanan. "Kalian bisa memilih para bunga didalam sana. Ada kamar didalam, tapi jika kalian mau, kalian juga bisa keluar membawa mereka. Tentu saja bayaran diluar lebih mahal."

"Oke, kami paham." Yesung masuk diiringi Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang masih sempat berdecih didepan manusia kecoa.

Begitu masuk, mereka dihadapkan pada ruangan segi empat yang dihiasi lampu kerlap-kerlip. Didepan mereka terdapat sofa-sofa yang diduduki para manusia dan Vampire. Lalu dilantai bawah terdapat Dance floor. Pada lantai atas mereka yakin itu adalah kamar untuk para Vampire memuaskan hasrat mereka. Ya night club ini khusus untuk para Vampire yang mencari darah illegal.

"Kalian butuh bunga?" seorang wanita dengan pakaian cukup terbuka menghampiri mereka.

Yesung menatapnya sesaat lalu beralih menatap sang adik yang tengah memandang orang-orang itu tanpa minat. Yesung mendesah kecewa. Jika malam ini mereka tidak menemukan darah yang cocok untuk Kyuhyun, maka ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi.

"Nanti kami akan mencari." Yesung melemparkan senyum palsu. "Bisakah kau antarkan kami ketempat yang agak private? Adikku sedikit pemilih dalam hal bunga."

"Baiklah." Siwanita sengaja menggigit bibirnya. Ia berjalan melenggang-lenggokkan tubuhnya menuju tempat paling sudut dengan cahaya semakin minim. Tempat itu dibatasi oleh sekat-sekat sehingga kita tidak tau apa yang dilakukan para penghuni dibilik lainnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku carikan beberapa bunga andalan disini?" tawar siwanita.

Yesung melirik Kyuhyun yang memilih duduk paling sudut. "Apa kau punya?"

Si wanita tertawa. "Tentu saja aku punya. Kalian ingin pria atau wanita? Yang sudah berpengalaman atau yang masih baru?"

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Yesung. "Semoga adikku menyukai mereka."

"Kalian tunggu disini." Siwanita berlalu pergi.

"Cih. Dasar pelacur." Gerutu Heechul. "Oii Yesung-ah. Aku ingin berdansa. Kalian tunggulah disini."

"Hyung…" Yesung berusaha menahan. Padahal baru tadi Heechul heboh ketika para pelacur itu memegangi tangannya.

Heechul berdecak. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat onar." Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang masih berdiam diri, menatap dinding tanpa minat. "Kau harus mendapatkannya malam ini." Ia tulus. Heechul benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Sehari saja tidak meminum darah, kekuatan Vampire akan melemah. Apalagi Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak meminum darah lagi selama hampir sebulan, meski dengan paksaan sekalipun darah itu tetap termuntahkan. Ia bisa bayangkan betapa tersiksanya bocah bangsawan itu.

.

.

"Aku mendengar dari mata-mata kita kalau ada kaum bangsawan yang mengunjungi club malam ini." Hangeng sang ketua pemberontak menatap satu persatu anak buahnya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang merupakan wakil hanya duduk tenang disebelah sang ketua yang berwajah tenang itu.

"Bangsawan." Sungmin berdecih. "Boleh juga."

Hangeng melirik Sungmin. "Bagaimana kalau kali ini kau mendekati mereka tanpa membunuh? Kita perlu akses masuk ketempat mereka, Min. seperti yang pernah kita rencanakan. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat."

Sungmin memutar bola mata. "Jangan bercanda, hyung. Kau pasti tau betapa aku sangat membenci mereka. Aku pasti akan membunuh mereka."

"Tolonglah, ini demi adikmu. Hanya kau yang pantas dalam tugas ini."

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya. Masih jelas diingatannya 7 tahun yang lalu para bangsawan sialan itu mengambil sang adik untuk dijadikan peliharaan mereka. Masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana sosok sang adik menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh ketakutan.

"Aku tidak bisa, hyung." Ucap Sungmin dengan suara bergetar. "Apalagi mereka para bangsawan. Kau pasti tau bagaimana dendamnya aku pada mereka." Pria manis itu mengepalkan tangan. "Jika aku masuk kelingkungan mereka, itu artinya aku membiarkan Vampire sialan itu memiliki darah dan tubuhku."

Hangeng memegang bahu Sungmin dengan lembut. "Sungmin-ah, dengarkan aku. Kita harus mendekati para bangsawan itu. Membuat mereka menjadikanmu peliharaan sehingga kita bisa tau bagaimana keadaan adikmu dan yang lainnya. Apa mereka masih hidup atau…." Hangeng tidak meneruskan ucapannya, rahang Sungmin yang mengeras cukup sebagai tanda ia tidak harus melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku akan membunuh mereka."

"Setelah kau menemukan Adikmu kau baru boleh membunuh mereka."

Sungmin memejamkan mata sejenak. Ketika kembali membukanya, sepasang mata cokelat itu lebih berapi dari sebelumnya. Ya, ia harus menemukan keberadaan adiknya. Ia akan melakukan apapun termasuk menjadi umpan dan menyerahkan tubuh serta darahnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Bagus." Hangeng tersenyum. "Ini kesempatan kita, Min. sangat jarang ada bangsawan yang mau datang ke night club. Dan tolong jangan bertindak gegabah. Kau harus mengontrol emosimu. Bersikaplah sesuai rencana kita."

Sungmin menyeringai. Benar juga, mereka sudah lama menantikan kesempatan ini.

"Untuk sementara, tugasmu membunuh para Vampire akan digantikan oleh Kibum." Hangeng beralih pada sang pria dingin yang sedari tadi duduk paling belakang. "Ingat, hanya membunuh Vampire yang datang seorang diri, dan hanya boleh membunuh Vampire masing-masing satu orang permalam." Pria tampan itu melayangkan pandangan kesemua penjuru. Tersenyum ketika mendapatkan anggukan dari anggotanya. "Pertemuan ini bubar. Lakukan tugas kalian masing-masing.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki night club dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Seperti apa bangsawan yang akan ia temui nanti? Apakah Vampire itu kejam dan suka menyiksa atau malah Vampire lemah yang bisa ia bunuh kapanpun ia mau? Namun hal yang paling menakutkan baginya adalah ketika mengingat ia harus menyerahkan tubuh dan darahnya pada si Vampire. Oh telan saja dia.

"Selamat malam Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin tersenyum kearah salah seorang wanita yang ia kenal. Ia bernama Bora. salah satu anggota dari pasukan pemberontak. Cukup pintar dalam hal membunuh Vampire. Bisa dikatakan ia wanita terkuat dalam kelompok mereka.

"Dimana lebah?"

"Mereka berada dibilik nomor 13." Terang Bora. "Ada tiga, tapi yang satu tengah berdansa disana." Gadis cantik itu menunjuk lantai dansa dibawah sana dengan dagunya. "Kau bisa menghampiri yang berada dibilik. Yang satu seperti pesakitan. Aku bahkan tidak melihat semangat hidup dimatanya ketika mengantar minuman tadi. Tapi kuakui ia sangat tampan."

Oh satu rahasia lagi, para Vampire juga bisa memakan makanan manusia, namun itu hanya bagai cemilan bagi mereka. Nutrisi utamanya tetap didarah.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghampiri mereka."

Sungmin berlalu. Berjalan menuju bilik nomor 13 setelah sebelumnya memastikan penampilannya tidak berantakan. Berdecih ketika melihat para Vampire tengah bermesraan dengan manusia. Sedikit khawatir bagaimana jika para Vampire yang akan ia temui tidak menyukai lelaki? Ah itu bisa diurus nanti.

.

.

Yesung mendesah. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin, sudah berapa manusia yang datang kepada mereka, baik itu lelaki maupun perempuan. Namun satupun tidak membuat Kyuhyun berminat. Jangankan mencicipi darah mereka, menatap para manusia itu saja Kyuhyun enggan.

"Setidaknya cobalah cicipi sedikit saja. Siapa tau darah mereka cocok untukmu." Yesung benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Mereka berbau seperti kotoran. Dan aku tidak mau repot menjilati tengkuk sialan mereka."

Yesung mendesah –lagi. Ia tidak tau sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan bertahan, ini sudah hampir sebulan dan kian hari Kyuhyun terlihat semakin tidak sehat. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan sang adik. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua, sedangkan orang tua mereka berada dinegeri lain. Sifat mereka yang suka berpindah membuat keduanya tidak betah berlama-lama disatu tempat. Dan terakhir Yesung bertemu keduanya adalah 137 tahun yang lalu.

"Hyung."

Yesung tersentak dari lamunannya. Menatap heran kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah memejamkan mata sembari menghirup udara.

Apa lagi sekarang?

"Apa kau menciumnya?"

Yesung mengerut bingung. Mencium apa? Hanya ada aroma minuman disini serta aroma seks dan darah yang sama sekali tidak menggiurkan menurutnya.

"Ini wangi." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggumam.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Yesung terbeliak. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa mencium wangi darah seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin setelah sekian lama ia baru sekarang mengatakan darah itu wangi? Apa yang terjadi?

* * *

.

1 Oktober 2015

 _Anak baik ninggalin jejak biar updatenya kilat._

.

* * *

Maaf saya malah update FF baru, sesungguhnya ini ide teramat sangat lancar diotak, bahkan saya udah ngetik beberapa chapter. Jadi yang mau update kilat saya juga minta sedikit penghargaan dari jerih payah saya berupa Review. Kalau ada yang ngasih saran, ide, kritikan dll malah saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Yang PM saya nanya akun sosmed saya, silahkan berhubungan dengan saya melalui akun FFN^^

Terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sunshine becomes u**_

 _ **KyuMin**_

 _ **BL / Yaoi**_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _ **Romance / Fantasy**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Ini hanyalah sebuah Fanfiction, tidak ada niat untuk melecehkan para tokoh. Dipersembahkan untuk KyuMin Shipper.**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

* * *

Zhoumi menyeringai menatap sosok yang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidurnya dengan cairan sperma yang mengotori tubuh pucat itu. Ia mengusap pipi halus pria dibawahnya. Lenguhan pelan membuatnya terkekeh. Ahh ini adalah hal yang sangat ia sukai, melihat budaknya terbaring lemah sehabis memuaskannya. Lihatlah kulit putih pucat nan seksi itu, sungguh sangat membangkitkan gairahnya yang tidak bisa ia kontrol.

"Kau selalu hebat seperti sebelumnya, Henry-ah." Bisiknya seduktif. "Kau bahkan bisa menampung spermaku berkali-kali. Seandainya kau bisa hamil mungkin kau sudah mengandung anakku sekarang. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau hamil. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku." Pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan itu mengusap lembut pria berambut hitam lain yang terbaring dikasurnya.

Henry melenguh. Mencari posisi tiduran yang nyaman. Tubuhnya lelah dengan banyak lebam disana sini. Selalu berakhir seperti ini jika Zhoumi sudah menidurinya. Pria tinggi itu type yang suka kasar pada pasangan. Namun sekali lagi, Henry tidak bisa menolak. Pria berkulit pucat itu memilih pasrah dan tidak melawan. Ia pernah melawan sekali, dan berakhir dengan luka menganga disekujur tubuh. Meski ludah Vampire bisa menyembuhkan luka-luka kecil, namun luka besar nan menganga butuh penyembuhan lama. Dan Henry tidak mau mengulangi traumanya itu. Sangat sakit.

Zhoumy menatap leher Henry yang dipenuhi bercak darah. Status bangsawannya membuat ia bisa melakukan apapun terhadap ternaknya termasuk menghisap darah langsung dari si empu –hanya bangsawan yang punya hak istimewa menghisap langsung darah dari tubuh Manusia. Ia sudah meniduri pria manis itu juga menghisap darahnya. Pria itu tertawa, tidak salah ia membawa pria manis ini 7 tahun yang lalu. Henry tidak mengecewakan. Ternaknya yang satu ini type pasrah dan penakut.

Tapi ia juga tidak bisa melupakan sosok pemuda yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian saat ia mengambil Henry. Pemuda yang seharusnya saat ini juga menjadi ternaknya. Seharusnya ia bawa saja seluruh isi panti asuhan itu. Tapi entah apa sebabnya, dua orang berhasil kabur termasuk saudara tertua Henry dipanti asuhan. Dan sampai saat ini Zhoumi masih mencari sosok itu. Berharap menemukannya kembali lalu akan ia jadikan ternak utamanya menggantikan Henry. Jujur saja pemuda itu lebih menggairahkan daripada Henry.

.

.

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Menatap pantulan dirinya didepan kaca. Ia menyempatkan diri menuju toilet, ada rasa yang mengganjal didada. Tidak. Sungmin belum siap, sama sekali belum siap. Ia tidak yakin apakah dirinya bisa mengontrol keinginan membunuhnya begitu berada didekat si Vampire. Ya tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana jika Vampire itu benar-benar menjadikannya hewan ternak?

Pria itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ini adalah resiko yang harus ia hadapi demi menyelamatkan sang adik. Ya, ia harus berani. Ia kembali membenarkan penampilannya, poni panjangnya ia sisir menyamping. Kemeja putih yang agak transparan ia benarkan lagi sehingga semakin memperjelas lekuk tubuhnya. Pria itu sengaja membuka dua kancing teratas, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang menggoda. Oh apa yang harus ia katakan agar Bangsawan itu tertarik padanya?

Sungmin berjalan menuju bilik nomor 13 dengan perasaan aneh. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar lebih keras. Apa karena ia akan menemui bangsawan? Oh ia tidak pernah berhadapan lagi dengan bangsawan sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Lagipula night club ini sangat jarang dikunjungi para bangsawan. Berkali-kali Sungmin berdoa agar ia bisa meredam kebenciannya begitu melihat bangsawan laknat itu nantinya. Sesuai rencana semula, ia harus bersikap patuh demi kelancaran misi mereka. Mengalah demi pencapaian yang besar tidak ada salahnya. Semoga ia tidak gelap mata lalu menikam Vampire itu dengan belatinya. Belati khusus berlapiskan perak yang bisa membunuh Vampire dalam sekejap.

Menarik nafas sejenak Sungmin memasuki bilik no 13. Menemukan dua orang pria disana. Satunya bertubuh lebih mungil dengan tatapan sedingin es, rambut hitamnya disisir rapi. Ia memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan celana bahan berwarna cokelat. Satunya lagi pria tinggi dengan wajah seperti pesakitan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit Sungmin artikan. Kemeja hitamnya melekat pas ditubuh kurus pemuda itu, sepasang kakinya dibungkus celana bahan hitam. Oh oke, dia seperti hantu sekarang. Tapi bukankah Vampire sejenis dengan hantu? Mantel berwarna abu-abu yang terpasang ditubuh belakang mereka menandakan keduanya dari kaum bangsawan. Sungmin tidak tau apa lambang yang tergambar dimantel, menurut Hangeng, para bangsawan punya lambang keluarga masing-masing.

"Maaf, aku mendengar kalian mencari…."

"Hyung, aku mau dia." Kyuhyun salah satu pria yang berada dibilik itu berucap tanpa melepaskan pandangan lelahnya dari Sungmin. "Jadikan dia milikku, Hyung. Aku ingin membawanya malam ini juga."

Sungmin melongo. Semudah itukah dia masuk kedalam kehidupan bangsawan ini? Ia tidak perlu melancarkan rayuan? Benarkah semudah ini? Padahal ia sudah memikirkan bermacam hal agar para bangsawan ini mau membawanya bersama mereka.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya kita harus memastikan dia sehat atau tidak." Yesung tersenyum. Ia bahagia. Semoga pria mungil dihadapannya ini adalah jawaban dari semua perjuangan Kyuhyun. Semoga saja pria itu darah dan tubuhnya sehat. Tapi jika dia sehat cukup mengherankan juga kenapa ia tidak menjadi ternak. Ah itu bisa diurus nanti. "Tuan…"

"Lee Sungmin." Jawab Sungmin cepat. Pria itu masih berdiri kaku. minatnya untuk menikamkan belati hilang begitu saja. Tatapan si Pria kurus seolah menariknya.

"Baiklah, Sungmin-ssi. Duduklah dulu." Yesung mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk didepan mereka. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun dekat dengan pria ini sebelum mereka sampai dirumah dan ia juga harus tau Sungmin punya darah yang bersih atau tidak.

Sungmin duduk dihadapan kedua bangsawan itu. Baru kali ini ia gemetar, terlebih bangsawan dengan tatapan mematikan disamping Yesung itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Seolah sang bangsawan ingin menerkamnya saat ini juga.

"Aku yesung. Dan ini adikku Kyuhyun." Terang Yesung. Ia menangkap raut gelisah dari Sungmin. "Seperti yang kau ketahui bahwa para Vampire umumnya mempunyai satu manusia disamping mereka."

Sungmin mengumpat pelan. Kenapa bangsawan sialan didepannya ini tidak menyebut hewan ternak saja?

"Dan seperti yang kau dengar tadi, adikku ingin kau menjadi pendampingnya. Seumur hidup dia belum pernah memiliki pendamping." Lanjut Yesung hati-hati. Dan hal itu membuat Sungmin heran. "Kau hanya perlu memberikan darahmu padanya,dan jika adikku menginginkannya, kau harus memberikan tubuhmu untuknya." Yesung kembali melirik Sungmin yang terlihat agak tenang dari tadi. Pria mungil itu cukup ahli mengendalikan diri.

"Hanya darah dan tubuh?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Sebagai gantinya kau akan mendapatkan kemewahan. Apapun yang kau inginkan kau tinggal mengatakannya pada adikku."

Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun. Meski wajahnya seperti pesakitan, namun Vampire itu cukup tampan. Yeah, Sungmin tau semua Vampire itu tampan dan cantik. Tapi Kyuhyun berbeda, ada sesuatu yang membuat Sungmin tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok rupawan itu.

"Bagaimana Sungmin-ssi?"

Sungmin mendehem serak. "Tidak buruk." Ucapnya. "Tapi aku tidak suka dikekang. Aku tau kalian para Vampire punya hak atas diri kami, tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka dikekang."

"Jadi maksudmu walaupun tinggal bersama kami kau tetap harus diizinkan keluar?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

Yesung tertawa. "Tentu saja, Sungmin-ssi. Kau berhak memperoleh kebebasanmu. Kau hanya perlu mengenakan lambang keluarga kami sehingga tidak ada Vampire lain yang berani mendekatimu jika kau berada diluar pengawasan kami. Atau Kyuhyun juga bisa memberikan tanda yang lebih sacral ditubuhmu. Yeah, itu tergantung kesepakatan kalian berdua."

Sungmin membeliak. Benarkah ia diberi kebebasan? Padahal dari yang ia dengar jika manusia sudah menjadi milik Vampire, selamanya mereka akan terkurung di mansion para bangsawan itu. Ini sangat mudah. Ia tidak perlu lagi pusing mencari alasan bagaimana caranya untuk bertemu dengan Hangeng nanti.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju." Ini terlalu mudah. Tapi Sungmin tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain kenapa jalannya untuk masuk kekawasan Vampire bisa semudah ini.

"Malam ini kau langsung ikut kami."

"Eh, malam ini?" Sungmin melotot.

Yesung mengangguk. "Tidak ada waktu lagi." Yesung melirik Kyuhyun. Pria itu terlihat tengah memegangi dadanya. Ini semakin buruk. Ia tidak tau berapa lama lagi Kyuhyun akan bertahan.

"Tapi aku harus memberitahu temanku. Bagaimana jika mereka kehilangan aku?"

"Oke, kuberi kau waktu 10 menit. Setelah itu kau ikut aku, sekalian memeriksa kau ke Dokter. Jangan lama karena aku tidak suka menunggu."

Sungmin berdecih pelan. Semua Vampire sama saja. Suka memerintah.

.

.

"Min…" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin yang tengah membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ketembok. Ia tau jalan Sungmin memasuki kawasan bangsawan cukup mudah, namun ia juga tau kalau sahabatnya ini belum siap untuk hal itu.

"A-aku harus bagaimana?"tanyanya panik, terlebih ruangan kecil dibelakang bar ini membuat Sungmin semakin sesak.

"Jalani saja."

Sungmin mendelik. Wajah cantiknya yang cukup menggoda berubah menjadi suram. Oh Lee Hyukjae tidak membantu sedikitpun. "Bagaimana kalau dia meminum darahku? Dan oh, bagaimana kalau dia ingin tidur denganku?"

Eunhyuk menepuk pelan pundak Sungmin. Menghentikan aksi 'Mari membenjolkan kepala' sahabatnya. "Bukankah ini jalan yang harus kau tempuh demi membebaskannya? Darah? Tentu saja kau harus mengorbankannya. Tubuh? Memang apa salahnya? Aku rasa hanya kau manusia yang masih perjaka didunia ini minus anak-anak." Eunhyuk memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. Menatap sepasang foxy eyes yang berpendar bingung. "Kau pikir apa yang terjadi dengan dia? Entah sudah berapa orang yang menghisap darahnya, entah sudah berapa Vampire yang menidurinya kita tidak tau. Dan kau masih beruntung. Kau diambil bangsawan, Min. kita tidak tau bagaimana sifatnya, tapi setidaknya darah dan tubuhmu hanya untuk dia seorang."

Sungmin memejamkan mata, setetes peluh jatuh dari helaian rambutnya yang sehitam bulu gagak. Eunhyuk benar, entah apa yang terjadi pada adik mereka sekarang, ia harus mengorbankan diri. Ya, hanya dia yang bisa karena Eunhyuk punya tugas menahan para prajurit kerajaan.

"Aku harus berhasil." Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan sorot mata lebih yakin. "Hyukie-ya, kau harus berhati-hati selama aku tidak ada. Aku akan membencimu kalau sampai kau mati ditangan Vampire sialan itu."

Eunhyuk memukul kepala belakang Sungmin. "Yak! Kau yang harusnya menjaga diri agar tidak mati ditangan Vampire-vampire itu. Kau sebentar lagi menuju sarang mereka, Min."

Sungmin mengusap bekas pukulan Eunhyuk. "Aku akan segera menemuimu." Pria itu berlalu dari hadapan Eunhyuk, meninggalkan sang pria bergummy smile yang tengah menatap sendu kepergiannya.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Min-ah. Aku berharap setidaknya kau ingat caranya untuk tersenyum bahagia seperti dulu."

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Kau bisa mendengarkanku?" Yesung menatap panik sang adik. Berteriak pada pelayan mereka untuk segera membawa Kyuhyun kekamar.

Sungmin melongo, bukan karena rumah ini sangat begitu mewah dengan perabotan mahalnya, tapi karena keadaan Kyuhyun yang nyaris mati. Ada apa dengan Vampire yang akan menjadi tuannya itu?Sebenarnya saat di Rumah sakit ketika memeriksa kesehatan Sungmin tadi, Kyuhyun sudah bertingkah aneh. Berkali-kali pria itu menggumamkan panas sembari memegangi dadanya.

"Jangan bengong saja bocah." Heechul yang berada disamping Sungmin mendorong pria manis itu untuk menuju kamar Kyuhyun. "Dia butuh darahmu." Pria berambut sebahu itu menatap berang kearah pria bergigi Kelinci dihadapannya. Oh ia tidak terima, Sungmin saingannya dalam kecantikan. Sial.

Sungmin gemetar. Apa? Darahnya? Malam ini? Ya tuhan Sungmin bahkan belum pernah memberikan darahnya pada siapapun. Seketika kebenciannya terhadap para bangsawan hilang begitu saja digantikan oleh rasa takut. Apakah rasanya sakit? Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun meminum habis darahnya. Tapi bukankah para Vampire biasanya meminum darah bukan langsung dari manusia? Lalu apakan lengannya akan dilukai dan darahnya dimasukkan kedalam gelas?

"Cepatlah." Ucap Heechul tak sabar. Rambutnya yang tergerai ia kibaskan dengan tangan beberapa kali.

Begitu sampai dikamar Kyuhyun, mereka dihadapkan pada pemandangan Kyuhyun yang tengah meraung kesakitan. Kaki dan tangannya dipegangi oleh beberapa orang maid, sedangkan Yesung tengah memegangi dahi sang adik sembari merapal mantra aneh. Sungmin melihat jelas urat-urat yang menonjol dari leher Kyuhyun.

Kamar dengan wewangian pohon serta seprai berwarna hijau perpaduan putih, tirai berwarna senada. Lalu dibagian kiri dari kasur terdapat meja. Ada pintu menuju keruangan lain, mungkin kamar pakaian dan Sungmin tidak punya waktu memikirkan hal lain.

"Heechul hyung." Teriak Yesung.

Heechul berdecak. "Baiklah." Ia mendorong Sungmin semakin dekat. "Ia butuh darahmu tolol." Ucap Heechul. Usai berkata ia mengacungkan telunjuknya. Sungmin melihat bagaimana kuku disana tiba-tiba meruncing. Oh, benarkah darahnya akan dimasukkan kedalam gelas? Berapa banyak? "Kalian semua keluarlah." Bentak Heechul pada maid. Ia tidak ingin para maid rendahan itu menyerang Sungmin begitu melihat darah sang pria menyembur. Ia yakin Sungmin punya darah spesial yang membuat Kyuhyun memilihnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, para maid berhamburan yang terdengar adalah suara kesakitan Sungmin begitu kuku Heechul menggores pergelangan tangannya. Pria manis itu tidak sempat meratapi nasib tangan mulusnya yang kini dipenuhi darah karena Heechul lebih dahulu menariknya mendekati Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bahkan belum sempat duduk ketika Kyuhyun menyambar pergelangan tangannya dengan rakus. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Ia meringis. Ini sakit. Sangat sakit seolah kulit tangannya terbakar. Taring Kyuhyun yang tajam semakin dalam merobek tangannya yang sudah terluka. Seketika Sungmin ingin mati saja.

Heechul dan Yesung menatap keduanya sembari tersenyum. Tidak salah mereka membawa Kyuhyun ke club sampah itu. Akhirnya penderitaan sang adik akan berakhir hari ini juga. Sungmin. Entah bagaimana sosok yang dinyatakan sehat oleh Dokter itu bisa berada diantara para sampah. Bahkan menurut sang Dokter darah Sungmin sangat bagus.

"Akhh…" Sungmin menjerit ketika Kyuhyun berpindah kelehernya. Pria itu memeluknya dengan erat, sedangkan sepasang taringnya terbenam mulus dileher sang manusia.

Dalam Novel roman yang sangat digemari Eunhyuk, saat ini Sungmin terlihat tengah dipeluk Kyuhyun, lalu pria tampan itu membenamkan wajahnya keleher Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin, pria itu malah membeku ditempat, tidak tau harus melakukan apa sehingga ia membiarkan tangannya menggantung layu disisi tubuhnya. Namun percayalah, hal ini lebih mengerikan dari novel yang dibaca Eunhyuk.

Panas dan perih serta rasa aneh yang mendera dadanya. Sungmin bergetar. Apa ini akhir hidupnya? Kyuhyun menyesap darahnya seakan ingin membuatnya kering kerontang. Apa Yesung berbohong kalau ia akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak dan mewah? Apa setelah ini ia akan mati tanpa sempat bertemu dengan adiknya? Sungmin meringis. Nafas hangat Kyuhyun mengenai lehernya yang terasa begitu panas.

"Kyuhyun-ah, hentikan! Kau bisa membunuh Sungmin." Itu suara Yesung. Pria itu menarik nafas begitu melihat darah mengalir dileher Sungmin dari bibir sang adik. Oh sial, aroma darah Sungmin begitu menggiurkan.

Sungmin merasakan kepalanya pening. Yang ia tau Yesung dan Heechul menarik Kyuhyun menjauh darinya disertai umpatan Heechul dan rasa aneh didadanya ikut hilang, namun sebelumnya ia masih merasakan lidah Kyuhyun menjilati lehernya. Setelah itu kegelapan menyelimuti.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sungmin mengerjap pelan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Yesung. Pria itu telah berganti pakaian. Tidak ada lagi mantel panjang yang melingkupinya tadi. Saat ini ia mengenakan kaos putih dengan celana selutut.

Lalu pada kamar dengan dinding peach, tirai berwarna hijau lembut serta seprai berwarna senada.

"Kepalaku pusing." Keluh Sungmin. Ia mendudukkan tubuh dengan susah payah. Yesung sama sekali tidak membantu, pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan sapasang mata yang tajam. Menerima air dari sang pria sipit. Sungmin meneguknya sampai habis. Setidaknya Yesung masih memberinya segelas air.

"Minum ini." Yesung menyerahkan sebutir tablet berwarna merah pada Sungmin. "Itu obat khusus, kau tidak akan kehabisan darah jika meminumnya." Katanya sembari menatap Sungmin yang menelan pilnya tanpa bertanya lagi."Maafkan adikku yang lepas kendali. Ia tidak pernah meminum darah selama ini."

Sungmin mengernyit. Menyeka sisa air disudut bibir. "Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun itu Vampire kan? Bagaimana mungkin selama ini ia tidak meminum darah, lalu bagaimana caranya dia bertahan hidup?

Yesung mendesah. "Kyuhyun berbeda dari Vampire lainnya. Sejak kecil ia hidup atas bantuan obat-obatan dari para tabib istana. Ia tidak bisa meminum darah karena setiap ia meminumnya, darah itu akan kembali dimuntahkan. Seolah tubuhnya menolak. Tapi setidaknya meski dipaksakan setetes atau dua tetes darah bisa terserap tubuhnya. Namun akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menelan darah. Entah apa penyebabnya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan darahku?"

Yesung melirik sekilas. Pria manis itu telah bersandar ditempat tidur. Meletakkan bantal sebagai penyangga tubuhnya. "Aku berterimakasih padamu, Sungmin-ssi. Berkat kau adikku kembali hidup dan sehat. Dia tidak menolak darahmu. Mungkin itu malam keberuntungan kami bisa menemukanmu disana."

Sungmin melongo, ia tidak tau harus bahagia atau sedih. Sekarang ia terjebak oleh Vampire yang hanya bisa hidup dengan darahnya. Baiknya Kyuhyun akan selalu bergantung padanya, buruknya ia tidak bisa lepas dari Kyuhyun. Oh ia pusing sekarang.

"Sungmin-ssi." Yesung menatap Sungmin yang kebingungan. "Aku tau kalian para manusia membenci kami."

'Kau sangat tau itu brengsek'. Maki Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ini perintah, bukan permohonan. Jangan tinggalkan adikku. Jika kau meninggalkannya aku akan membunuhmu. Aku tidak main-main dengan hal ini. Aku tidak tau bagaimana bisa kau yang terbukti sangat sehat ini berada dalam lingkungan mausia buangan. Tapi tenang saja, selama kau tidak memberontak, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu."

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sangat membenci kaum bangsawan. Tapi jika menurutkan egonya, ia tidak akan bisa melaksanakan rencana pasukan pemberontak dan membantu para manusia untuk keluar dari sini. Jika ia melawan, Yesung akan membunuhnya. Pria ini lebih menyeramkan dari yang ia kira.

"Aku sudah menjadi miliknya sekarang, aku tidak mungkin bisa menolak."

Yesung menyeringai. "Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Sungmin melirik Yesung sekilas. "Bagaimana kalau dia menerkamku lagi?" tanyanya agak ngeri. Masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana Kyuhyun menyesap darahnya dengan rakus. Bahkan lidah basah yang menyapu lehernya masih belum terlupakan sepenuhnya. Terlebih aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Oh sial, ada apa dengannya?

"Tidak akan." Ucap Yesung. "Dia sudah terkendali sekarang. Temuilah dia, adikku sedang menunggumu. Tapi sebelumnya kau bersihkan dulu dirimu. Ah, ini adalah kamarmu. Kamar Kyuhyun ada disebelah. Dan kalau kau butuh aku, aku ada dilantai bawah kamar dekat tangga. Kau harus ingat ucapanku, Sungmin." Yesung melirik sekilas kearah kerah baju yang dipakai Sungmin. Darahnya memang sudah mengering, namun aromanya masih tercium sangat jelas. Karena itulah Yesung memilih untuk menutup penciumannya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia menatap Yesung yang berlalu keluar. Lalu mendesah berat. Oh, kehidupannya benar-benar berubah sekarang. Selamat pada Kyuhyun yang berhasil mencicipi darahnya untuk pertama kali. Dan selamat untuk dirinya karena ini adalah kali pertama ia bisa menekan keinginannya untuk membunuh Vampire yang ia temui.

.

.

"Kau datang?"

Sungmin menatap sosok pria yang duduk dekat jendela kaca besar. Sosok yang sangat berbeda dari pria yang ia temui beberapa jam yang lalu. TIdak ada lagi raut pucat dan lelah dari wajah Kyuhyun. Sosok itu terlihat tampan dengan raut yang lebih hidup. Oh bahkan dengan wajah pesakitan saja Kyuhyun sangat tampan, apalagi dengan wajah berseri seperti sekarang ini. Ck, Sungmin benci untuk mengakui hal itu.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Sungmin bertanya hati-hati. Berusaha menekan debaran liar didadanya. Dia pasti takut. Ya itu pasti hanyalah ketakutan. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak takut. Selama ini ia tidak pernah membayangkan darahnya akan dihisap Vampire, dan Kyuhyun adalah Vampire pertama yang melakukannya. Oh kutuk saja dirinya, dalam waktu semalam status belum pernah memberikan darahnya ke Vampire hilang begitu saja.

"Tidak." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Begitu tampan dan menawan. Sungmin benci jika harus mengakui pria itu tampan. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Dan Kyuhyun berbeda dari Yesung yang teramat pelit akan senyuman, meski aura kelam mereka tetap sama. "Aku sudah menunggumu." Lanjut Kyuhyun, ia menunjuk kursi didepannya dengan dagu. "Duduklah."

Sedikit takut, Sungmin mendekat. Duduk dihadapan tuan barunya dengan perasaan was-was. Huft, Sungmin tidak takut, Sungmin tidak takut. Ia punya belati…. Tunggu dulu, dimana belati itu? Sungmin melengos. Apa Yesung yang mengambilnya? Oh shit, dia lengah.

"Jangan takut seperti itu." Kyuhyun tertawa merdu. Dan ingin rasanya Sungmin berteriak agar pria itu berhenti menyerangnya dengan ketampanan. Tapi itu akan terdengar konyol. "Mulai hari ini kau adalah milikku dan aku milikmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi dariku."

"Umh, yeah." Sungmin berujar kikuk. Apa-apaan itu. Kalimat Kyuhyun terdengar seperti lamaran. Aku milikmu dan kau milikku. Dan hei, dimana sifat garangnya setiap bertemu Vampire? Oh lupakan itu, bukankah dia sedang dalam misi 'mari menyelamatkan umat manusia'.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu." Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua kakinya sembari menyandarkan diri kesofa. Menatap Sungmin dengan gayanya yang sangat bangsawan. Sungguh berbeda dari Vampire yang selama ini ia temui. Kyuhyun bahkan mempunyai sisi yang tenang, namun tetap saja terkesan mengerikan. Terlebih pakaian berwarna hitam itu membuat Sungmin sakit mata. Kulit pucatnya terlihat sangat kontras. Apa Kyuhyun tidak bisa memakai warna lain?

"Tidak ada yang spesial." Jawab Sungmin. "Aku tinggal bersama saudara angkatku. Ia yang menjalankan bar dipinggir kota. Dan aku bekerja disana." Kata Sungmin. Tentu saja ia menghilangkan bagian 'setiap malam aku membunuh Vampire yang tergoda olehku, dan selanjutnya setelah misi selesai aku akan membunuhmu'.

Raut Kyuhyun berubah sesaat. "Kau melayani para Vampire itu?"

"Ye… yeah." Jawab Sungmin kikuk.

"Suda berapa banyak yang kau layani?"

Sungmin mengerjap. Suara Kyuhyun agak berubah. "Aku tidak menghitungnya." Dan Sungmin jujur akan hal ini. Ia tidak pernah menghitung berapa banyak Vampire yang berhasil ia bunuh. Ahh ia juga melayani para Vampire yang meminta minuman atau makanan kecil. Huh, mana sempat ia melakukan hitung-hitungan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Menatap gedung-gedung bertingkat diluar sana, serta mobil-mobil yang terbang dengan jalur yang terkontrol. Kecewa. Entahlah seharusnya ia tidak perlu merasakan hal ini. Sudah pasti Sungmin pernah melayani banyak Vampire, terlebih Sungmin adalah manusia buangan selama ini. Apa yang ia harapkan? Sungmin masih perjaka? Cih, dalam mimpi saja ia berharap seperti itu. Bahkan para Vampire ternak dalam lingkungan kerajaan saja hampir tidak ada lagi yang perjaka. Kalau bukan melakukannya diluar, didalam merekapun akan menjadi pelampiasan para bangsawan.

"Tidak kusangka kau sudah berpengalaman."

Sungmin tertawa , ia tau kemana arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun dari tadi, sial kenapa ia cukup lama menanggapi maksud Kyuhyun. Cih, Seandainya Kyuhyun tau kalau ia masih perjaka. Oh tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kyuhyun akan semakin curiga, ia bertubuh bagus dan berdarah sehat. Kenapa berada dilingkungan buangan. Ditambah lagi ia mengaku masih perjaka. Bisa-bisa hidupnya berakhir hari ini juga. Tapi ia juga tidak yakin, bukankah Kyuhyun hanya hidup dengan darahnya. Itu artinya ia hal yang penting bagi Kyuhyun. Huh, senang mengetahui hal itu.

"L-lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak. Pandangannya beralih kearah Sungmin. Menatap pria kelinci dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku masih perjaka."

Sungmin melotot. Hey, ayolah Kyuhyun itu Vampire bangsawan. Ia bisa saja mengambil manusia atau Vampire yang ia sukai hanya untuk sekedar melakukan seks.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu." Kyuhyun kembali menatap keluar jendela. "Aku tidak seburuk pikiranmu. Aku hanya tidak tertarik dengan hal itu. Terlebih dengan kondisiku selama ini, bagaimana mungkin aku malah memikirkan seks. Aku bahkan hampir tidak pernah keluar rumah."

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Yeah, aku hanya heran."

"Aku paham denganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Sekarang kau selamanya akan bersamaku." Lanjutnya. "Tapi seperti yang sudah kami janjikan, kau akan mendapatkan kebebasanmu. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tanpa pengawasan."

"Itu tidak ada dalam perjanjian sebelumnya." Protes Sungmin. Bagaimana caranya ia bertemu dengan Hangeng jika Kyuhyun atau siapapun nanti mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas. "Kau tetap dalam pengawasan jika berada diluar. Tidak ada seorang Bangsawanpun membiarkan pendampingnya seorang diri diluar sana."

"Tidak."

"Sungmin. Dengarkan aku." Kali iniKyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam dan mematikan. "Aku tidak bisa memastikan berapa banyak Vampire diluar sana yang akan menerkammu. Selagi dalam pengawasanku kau akan aman."

"Tapi bukankah kalian mengatakan aku bebas dan aman jika membawa lambang keluarga kalian?"

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Ya, tapi tidak semua Vampire bisa mengendalikan diri mereka meski kau memakai lambang keluarga kami. Terlebih aku tidak akan bisa memastikan keselamatanmu jika kau bertemu dengan para Vampire kasta bawah. Mereka bisa saja tanpa segan menerkammu saat itu juga. Dan kau pikir berapa banyak bangsawan yang patuh pada perintah? Sungmin, dunia Vampire tidak sedamai yang kau pikirkan selama ini. Kami sama seperti manusia, ada yang baik dan ada pula yang diluar batas."

Sungmin mendesah. "Kalian bilang selain lambang, ada tanda lain yang lebih akurat bukan?Kalau begitu berikan tanda itu padaku agar aku bisa bebas berada diluar sana.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sesaat. "Ya, aku bisa memberikan tanda yang lebih akurat padamu." Ia menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, menatap Sungmin dengan raut yang sulit diartikan. "Tapi kau harus tidur denganku lalu meminum darahku. Dan kau harus tau apa akibatnya dengan meminum darahku."

"A-apa?"

"Kau akan menjadi Vampire, Lee Sungmin. Dan untuk mendapatkan tanda sakral itu aku harus orang pertama yang menidurimu, tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin."

* * *

.

 _ **17 Oktober 2015**_

.

* * *

Haloooo setelah edit sana edit sini beberapa kali saya harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Untuk Chapter 1 dan 2 bayangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin diera Bonamana dimana Kyuhyun lumayan kurus dengan ketampanan yang nggk bisa ditoleransi #Abaikan nanti seiring berjalannya chapter saya akan merubah gaya mereka. Untuk Yesung saya mengambil gaya di MV Hanamizuki, lalu Zhoumi dan Henry di MV Swing. Untuk Heechul saya mengambil MV This is love. Eunhyuk di MV Mamacita.

Terimakasih untuk yang ngasih kritik serta saran. Maaf nggk bisa balas Reviewnya satu persatu karena saya agak sibuk dalam bulan ini. Tapi saya membaca semuanya kok #Terharu. Sangkyu chingudeul^^

Kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan PM ke akun FFN saya, kalau ada waktu akan saya jawab :D


End file.
